Good boy!
by Moiself
Summary: Prompt: I have a burning need for sub!Dean being collared and leashed by Roman and Seth. Roman and Seth being dominant and in control with a needy Dean Ambrose at their disposal...it's too good of a mental image to pass up. (Ambrolleigns puppyplay)


"Roman! Where the hell did you pack his collar? I can't find it anywhere!"

"Black bag, Sugar, inside pocket. See it?"

"NO!"

"No need to yell. I'll get it."

Roman leaned down to the puppy kneeling at his feet.

"You sit tight here pup. I'm going to go get your things,ok?"

Dean first nodded, then seeing the expectant look on Roman's face, spoke. Without his collar, he was allowed to used his words, he wouldn't be breaking any rules.

"Yes Daddy."

He sat back on his heels to allow Roman room to stand and move away from the loveseat towards the corner of the room where their bags were stashed. No sooner had he gone than another pair of legs filled Dean's field of vision as Seth came over and took Roman's place, a smallish drawstring bag swinging from one hand.

Crouching down to Dean's eye level, he gently chucked him under the chin with his free hand.

"Look what I have here pup? I think you want it. Do you? Do you pup?"

Dean knew what was in that bag and he most certainly did want it. He grinned widely, his tongue lolling out.

"Yes Sir. Please Sir. Want it Sir."

Smiling at his pup's eagerness, Seth sat down in one corner of the small sofa.

"That's a good pup. Remembering your manners. Come on then, let's get you ready."

Climbing up from the floor, Dean knelt with his feet tucked under him, facing away from Seth. Dropping his forehead to his folded arms, he arched his back, presenting his ass to the younger of his two masters.

Seth ran a finger under each sideband of the bright blue jockstrap framing Dean's cheeks. A new gift from his masters, it was the only thing he wore.

"Daddy was right. This colour does look good on you."

Dean wiggled his ass a fraction at the compliment.

"Oh you like that do you pup? You like looking good for Daddy and me? Will we fix it so you can show us properly? Will we?"

The snap of the elastic falling back into place was followed by the snap of a bottle being popped open.

Seth gave Dean's ass a fond squeeze before pulling his cheeks apart, stroking a thumb over his exposed hole. Dean pushed back at the touch and whimpered for more, only serving to earn himself a swat across the back of his legs.

"Nuh-uh...greedy pup. That's naughty."

"Sorry Sir."

Dean dropped his head to the cushion again and bit back a yelp as Seth drizzled the cold gel between his cheeks, a single finger following in its wake, tracing around the puckered ring before pressing slowly inside.

As he leisurely fucked his digit into Dean, Roman passed by, trailing his hand across Seth's sculpted shoulders and along the kneeling man's side, coming to a halt beside his puppy's head. Taking a knee he brushed a hand through Dean's hair, pushing it out of his eyes.

"How you doing there pup?"

"G...good Daddy."

"That's my boy. Look what I have here...ready for it?"

Dean smiled eagerly at Roman, catching sight of what he held in the hand that wasn't still stroking his hair.

His collar. The collar that Daddy had given him a lifetime ago, or so it seemed. Given him even before Seth joined their little arrangement and became Sir.

"Yes please Daddy!"

Roman draped the chainmail links around Dean's neck. He never ceased to be mildly amazed at the instant change in his pup's body language. He could practically _see_ the tension leaving him. As always, he checked Dean one last time before snapping the specially engraved padlock shut.

"Colour?"

"Green Daddy."

"Remember to use your words if you need to. We love you pup."

"Love you too Daddy. And Sir."

With that, Roman closed the lock and clipped the matching leash into place. Holding the end of the long chain, he turned his attention to Seth, who had added another lubed finger to Dean's hole.

As he watched, Seth withdrew, eliciting a whimper from their pup.

"Hush pup. Nearly there."

Reaching into the bag on his lap, Seth pulled out Dean's fuzzy little puppy tail, the colour of the fur an exact match for his wild curls. Slowly he teased the blunt rubber head of the plug across Dean's entrance before steadily sliding it home.

Dean gave his ass another little wiggle, the wagging tail emphasising the movement. He let out a happy yelp, another following when Sir patted his rump fondly.

Roman tugged lightly on the leash.

"Down you get pup. Daddy needs a seat."

Dean did as his master said without hesitation, clambering down to the floor and curling up at Roman's feet once he'd taken his place on the couch.

"That's Dean taken care of, now to take care of you. Come here Sugar."

Roman's voice was a low rumble as he leaned over to Seth, capturing his lips in a hungry kiss. Slipping the loop of Dean's leash over his wrist, he set both hands on Seth's waist and sat back, bringing the younger man with him, setting him on his lap, the fierce kisses pausing only long enough for the pair to strip each other of their shirts.

Coaxing Seth up onto his knees, Roman tugged his shorts down to sit beneath his toned cheeks, smiling into their kiss at the discover that his lover hadn't bothered with underwear.

Settling him back down over his spread knees, held a hand out to their puppy.

Sitting up like a good boy, Dean took his master's fingers in his mouth, sucking, licking, making them wet, making them ready for what came next.

Pulling his wet digits from Dean's hot mouth, Roman began to tease Seth's hole, tracing circles around the puckered opening, then at last breaching the ring of muscle with a wet thrusting finger.

Seth bore down on the welcome intrusion, gasping as Roman's finger was joined by Dean's clever tongue, lapping wetly at his entrance, pushing past his rim. He broke away from the kiss, his forehead falling against the larger man's as their pup worked in tandem with Roman to open him up. Another finger was added, and another until Seth felt wide and open and full, Roman's fingertips nudging at his prostate, Dean's tongue thrusting in alongside.

Freeing his hand, Roman handed Seth the leash, then pushed himself to his feet, shifting Seth's weight so he could throw him over his shoulder. Crossing to the bed, he laid him down, Dean following the pair and making himself comfortable on his little travelling blanket, left by the bed earlier.

Quickly Roman pulled Seth's shorts from his legs and stripped himself of his own, stopping first to pat Dean on the head and give him some words of praise.

"Such a good boy, helping Daddy get Sir ready. You deserve a reward. You can watch us if you want."

Dean sat up on his heels to take advantage of his reward. He loved to watch his Daddy and Sir fucking, strength and tanned skin and manly beauty melding together, making his own puppy dick hard and wanting.

Lowering himself onto the bed, Roman caged Seth with his arms and legs, nipping and kissing everywhere within reach, grinding their hard cocks together. Without warning he flipped them over so he laid on his back, still rutting against each other, hands and mouths travelling over firm muscular flesh.

Dean's own cock was stirring at the sight, a damp spot soon marring the blue of his jock strap, the need to be closer to Daddy and Sir making him whimper quietly.

Pausing, Seth rested his cheek on Roman's chest, letting his hand trail off the bed, fingers tangling lazily through their Puppy's wild curls. Dean leaned his head into Seth's touch, licking at the inside of his wrist.

"Ssshhh pup, we're right here. You want up on the bed boy? That's a good pup, up you come."

He caught the leash from under Dean's chin and sitting up, patted the empty space on the mattress beside Roman.

Dean clambered up and sat beside Roman's shoulder, visibly relaxing when his Daddy began petting him, long slow strokes from the middle of his back all the way to the tip of his little puppy by the touch of his master, Dean watched quietly from his new vantage point as Sir raised himself up, and reaching behind, lined himself up to slowly slide down onto Daddy's cock.

He sat on the bed like a good boy, the tug on his collar a rhythm dictated by the leash wrapped round Sir's fist as he rode Daddy. Slowly at first, steadily gaining pace as Roman's hips bucked upwards to meet Seth's downward movements, all the while, the older man's hand never once stopping petting his pup.

"Jesus fuck! Roman, keep going, I'm gonna blow!"

Sir's cock was rock hard & dripping, making Dean whimper for a taste, his gaze fixed upon it, his own threatening to break free of his jock. Roman slipped his hand between Dean's legs and gave him a few torturous strokes.

"Seth, Sugar, I think our pup here wants to help you out."

Sir yanked on the leash pulling Dean closer.

"C'mon then pup, open up."

He took Sir in his mouth, feeling Daddy pull out his tail plug & slip a thick finger in it's place, stroking his prostate until he came, quivering on Daddy's hand, spoiling his jockstrap almost at the same time as Sir released his load down his throat, the sight and sound sending Daddy over the edge too.

Seth pulled in Dean's leash, bringing him up for a kiss, tasting himself on the pup's tongue.

"You're a good boy, the best. Isn't he Daddy?"

Roman sat upright to claim a kiss of his own, winding his arms around Dean from behind, fixing him in the middle of an embrace, right between him and Seth, right where he belonged.

"The best. Such a good boy."

Dean relaxed between the warm sticky sweaty bodies of the two men he loved.

It was good to be a good boy.


End file.
